


Teeth

by Little_Jellie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Jellie/pseuds/Little_Jellie
Summary: Tony is drifting. Peter is at the dentist. May needs some help, ASAP. Cue the drama.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on A03. Please let me know what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> In terms of where it fits in the MCU...It's some kind of utopia where everyone survives Thanos, everyone is living in the Tower, Tony is basically parenting Peter, etc. But no-one is completely fine, and I'll address that more later in the story...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Anthony Stark! I swear, if you don’t put that mug down in the next _3 seconds -_ ”

 

It’s his full name that finally gets him to put his mug down, because Pepper only whips out his first name when she’s an inch from losing her temper. And when his middle name is involved? Oh boy, his grave’s half dug by that point.

 

            “Sorry, dear.” He mumbles, mentally groaning as he watches the life-juice slowly seep down the drain. RIP.

 

            His fiancé glares at him over a copy of the Financial Times, herbal tea in a travel mug and ready to go. She says something under her breath that he’s too tired to hear, before closing the newspaper and peering at him suspiciously. “How much sleep did you get last night? I didn’t hear you come to bed.”

 

            He shrugs his shoulders and sits down opposite her. “A good 3 hours maybe?”

 

            “That means no more than an hour with you, Tony. We both know that.”

           

            He shrugs again, peering over at her newspaper, wishing he had something in his hands to fiddle with. “I tried, Pep. I did. But it’s always…”

 

            Her gaze softens, and he feels a sudden mushroom of gratitude in his chest, that she cares so much to do this every morning, to try and keep track. God knows she already had enough on her plate.

 

            “I know its hard, honey. But remember what Sam said? Sometimes even just laying there is better than nothing. Maybe you should try and nap this afternoon. I downloaded some audiobooks to your Stark-pad, including that Sapiens book that the President recommended to you a while back.”

 

She can see it in his eyes, that he doesn’t plan on trying. “Please, honey? At least try? It’s not healthy, shutting yourself in your lab all day. And Peter isn’t even coming round, so you’ll be on your own.”

 

That gets his attention, though he knows that her concerns about him are more than valid and that he really needs to listen to her, because, _god_ , is he tired.

 

“Peter’s not coming over?” That had been his planned distraction for the day. The kid was like sunshine, one couldn’t get enough of him, always wanted him around, felt a little empty when he was away. They helped each other, with suit stuff, and coping stuff, and everything in-between since the Infinity Wars. There was...a lot of in-between, for both of them. It had been tough.

 

She shook her head. “May texted this morning to remind us that Peter is at the dentist today. His appointment is straight after school.”

 

Trying to not be too disappointed, Tony nods, getting up and going about making himself a bowl of cereal. Pepper kisses his cheek goodbye, and rushes out the room as her phone rings in her hand. He envied her sense of purpose, her busyness. Some days he felt like he was drifting, only getting by thanks to the people around him. Today was one of those days. Pepper busy, Peter busy, Happy busy, heck, even Rhodey, a key mediator and PR rep between the Avengers and the world following the Wars. He was the reason that everything was stable, that the Rogues were only a few floors away from him at this very moment, and not in some prison somewhere, or on the run again. Rhodey and Pepper keeping the world going. Rhodey and Pepper and Peter keeping _Tony’s_ world going.

 

He could, ultimately, nip downstairs, continue mending the bonds with the team that had been almost annihilated after the accords debacle, the one that took an infinity war to begin to mend. There was so little sense in that. Tony disliked the counter-intuitive. Well, sometimes he admired it. He didn’t know anymore, not for certain.

 

After having finished his cereal and downed a litre of orange juice, he makes his way to the lounge area and turns the TV on. As expected, it plays the news, which was so depressing, as usual, that he flicks it over until some crappy sitcom is boring him to death. Not that he has any problem with the mundane these days, not really.

 

He doesn’t really know himself anymore. How is he, therefore, supposed to know what he likes and dislikes? What he -

 

Laughter recorded 40 years ago interrupts his train of thought. Wasn’t it weird how the laughter one heard on the TV was usually from a group of people who are now dead? That should freak more people out. It was definitely the kind of thing that would bother Peter.

 

Eventually, his head on a pillow as he curls on his couch, he slips into a slumber. What a relief.

 

“Boss? Mr Stark!”

 

He jumps up when the AI’s voice is loud enough to suddenly tear him from sleep. Dazed, he rubs his eyes, then drops his hands, because suddenly he feels all of 10 years old, and not 50.

 

“What’s up, Friday?” He asked, stretching.

 

“Incoming call from May Parker, Boss.”

 

He frowns, glancing at the clock. 4pm. May should be at the dentist, not calling him. They talk, irregularly, when May gets concerned about Peter and doesn’t know how to ask him about dying on an alien planet, and being resurrected there. It’s like those moments that aren’t funny when you tell someone about it later, but for those who were there, it was hilarious. Something like that.

 

“Put her through.” He orders, getting up and heading to the kitchen for a co- for a glass of water.

 

“Tony? Can you hear me?” May sounds more stressed than usual, he notes abstractly.

 

“Loud and clear, Ms Parker. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He takes a sip when there is nothing but radio silence for a few moments.

 

“I’m having some issues with Peter - _Peter, put that down! No, the pigeon doesn’t want to taste the mouthwash, will you sit down? -_ Um, I don’t know what drugs they gave him, but they need to remove his wisdom teeth and now he’s a little...loopy.”

 

“Isn’t that...usually the case with people who’ve taken drugs?” He asks, only half joking, but sincerely wondering what May Parker, of all people, couldn’t handle.

 

She sighs, dramatically, and evidently reaching the end of her tether. “Yes, _Tony_ , but most people aren’t genetically mutated spider-kids who can - _Peter, come off the -_ Tony, I’m going to have to put you down for a sec, hold on.” There’s a pause, shuffling, and a squealing noise that Tony is sure was emitted by said super-teen.

 

            There is more shuffling and static from the other end of the phone line, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t find this even a little entertaining.

 

            “Tony!” May was now speaking in a considerably more hushed tone, as if that was going to stop Peter from hearing her. “Tony, I need you or someone stronger than Peter to come down here and help me, right now! I told the Dentist that Peter needed a minute and now he’s on the fucking ceiling!”

 

            Tony realises that May is about to lose it, and honestly, he couldn’t blame her; high Peter was probably more impetuous and risk-taking than normal Peter, and that was saying something. “Look, May, I’ll be there as soon as I can, but- no-one is stronger than Peter, so this isn’t going to be easy.”

 

            She half-whispered, half-screamed something at Peter, unintelligible to Tony. “What do you mean,” he could hear her exasperation through her gritted teeth, “that no-one is stronger than Peter? Aren’t there, like, a dozen _Avengers_ in that goddamn tower of yours?’

 

            He winces at her tone as he starts to make his way towards the elevator, a feeling of ominous doom crashing down on him as he made his way towards the communal floor. He knew, unfortunately, what he needed to do. Well, at least he’d changed his shirt this morning.

 

            “Pete’s strength really is off the charts,” he said nonchalantly, willing the elevator to go slower. Maybe Friday knew that - he was sure it was usually quicker than this.

 

            “Well, whoopedo, that’s fab. It would also explain why Peter has removed the bolts holding the chair in place, because it ‘wanted to be free’. _Peter Benjamin Parker, you are so dead when I -_ ”

 

            “Sorry, May, going to have to put you on silent for a sec. Need to convince a superhuman or two to tag along.”

 

            “Please be quick, for the love of god.” She hangs up on him, before he can hang up on her. Intuitive woman, May Parker.

 

            And that was how he found himself driving an Audi across the city at breakneck speed (or, as fast as that translates in New York when there’s traffic), Steve Rogers in the passenger seat and Bucky Barnes in the back. Sam had wanted to come, unsurprisingly, but that was more so he could get a video of spiderman on drugs to go viral, than to help. Tony had put his foot down at that.

 

            “Do you know where you’re going?” Steve asked innocently, somewhere between being a patronising bastard and trying to make small talk. Tony scowled behind his sunglasses.

 

            “Friday is directing.” Tony said simply, preferring the awkward silence to Rogers trying to make small talk. Steve just nods, and goes to staring out the window.

 

            “How are we going to restrain the kid?” Bucky asks from the backseat. This time, Tony lets his glasses slide down his nose just enough for his scowl to be visible to the man in the rearview mirror. Steve rolls his eyes. Or, Tony pictures that he does. He can’t quite see, but he could feel it.

 

            “You’re back-up.” Tony shoots back snarkily, eyes going back to the road.

 

            “Play nice, Tony.” Steve warns, having experienced how things could escalate. “I was thinking that Tony and May get his attention, and then Buck, I give you a leg up and see if you can swipe him off the ceiling. I’ll catch him, and between the two of us, and him being high, it should be plain sailing from there.”

 

            It’s Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. He mumbles something, quiet enough that even Steve won’t hear. Steve gets the message, though.

 

            “What, you don’t like my plan? Have you got any better ideas?” Steve does his best not look affronted by this, but Tony knows that Steve likes to see strategy as his own area of expertise.

 

            The thing is, Tony did have a plan. It was just, frankly, ridiculous. But knowing the kid, ridiculous was exactly the kind of thing that would work with Peter.

\---

 “This is ridiculous. This plan is ridiculous. You’re all ridiculous.” Barnes mumbles on repeat as he struts behind Steve and Tony into the Dentist. They used a back entrance and, following the specific location of May that Friday had mapped out, were sneaking into the room to extract the spider-kid.  

 

“Shut up.” Tony hissed, frankly pissed that the guy was even here. Surely Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, can control Peter?

 

Nah, he decides; no one can control Peter. The kid, it appeared, had been an unstoppable force of nature, even before the spider-bite. After that he was just a fucking impulsive trainwreck on caffeine. Tony had to admire that about the kid.

 

But he didn’t like having Barnes here. Personally, Tony would’ve invited the Hulk, but the slightly more mature part of his brain recognised that that wouldn't have done anything but cause a whole other type of trouble, a trouble that no-one wanted (needed), and would most certainly have been ...damaging for the Avengers' reputation.

 

Anyway. The scene in the dentist’s office was...worse than Tony had anticipated. Getting in had been a challenge, because the stressed Dentist outside of the room hadn’t quite believed them when they said that Iron Man, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier were there to help his patient. Given the consequent identity issues that Tony could already see, he added silencing said dentist to his mental to-do-list.

 

It was Bucky’s glare, ultimately, that got them into the room. And what a scene they found there.

 

Peter was on the ceiling. May was crouching by the sink, shielding herself from a burst pipe that was soaking the entire room, and beginning to flood it a little. There were spider webs covering the entire surface of the room - why Pete had worn his web-shooters to the dentist, Tony didn’t want to know - making it look a little like someone had seriously gone overboard on halloween decorations. In July.

 

Tony gave up trying to mentally categorise what he saw, and turned round to Barnes and Rogers. “Okay, remember the plan?”

 

Scowling even more, Barnes nodded. Rogers looked determined, but the eyes tracing the spider-kid as he sprint-crawled around the room betrayed a slight show of trepidation. This was, Tony admitted, a little weird, even for him. Peter was never going to live this down.

 

“Strike code Tickle is a go.” Tony mumbled, taking a hesitant step towards the waywards teen.


	2. Chapter Two

It took them a full hour.

 

\-----

 

“I’m never going to let the damn kid live this down.”

 

It was rare for Steve to complain like that, actually. His blonde eyebrows were drawn together in something between frustration and a frown. Barnes was still mumbling under his breath in what Tony could only assume was Russian. He didn’t know the language, but Barnes had clearly taught Rogers some phrases, cause every now and then the man would produce a muffled snort of laughter. Tony didn’t know what to make of that, but it contributed to the increasingly lighter mood in the car.

 

It was funnier, still, that said super-teen was crammed between Barnes and Rogers in the back of Tony’s car. Something out of a comedy show, the look on the Winter Soldier’s face and Peter’s head bonelessly flopping onto the man’s shoulder, drooling just a little bit.  

 

It really was rather hilarious, Tony thought. He was just glad he was driving, and that he’d had the forethought to bring his bigger Audi. Primarily, at the time, because he’d wanted to be as far away from Barnes as possible, but now he was glad they had the space.

 

A frazzled and still wet from the burst pipe May Parker sat in the passenger seat, evidently relieved to be away from the dentist, after the whole fiasco. Tony took her silence to be a sign of her … anger? Stress? Embarrassment? But actually, she was more overwhelmed by the hilariousness of the situation - driving out of Queens in a car with Iron Man, Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Spider-Man? That sounded like the start of a terrible joke.

 

Still, even funnier was how embarrassed Spider-Man would feel when he eventually woke up. Occasionally, Barnes would shoot the kid an even more indignant stare, which Tony deduced could be attributed to the moment when Peter kicked him in the head in an effort to get the man to let go of his leg.

 

            _“I’ve got him, Steve if you just poke under his arm then I’ll yank - OW! You little -”_

 

_“Language!” Steve hissed, as May stifled a giggle. Tony wondered if he could get Friday to get a video of that somehow. Wait, did the room have cameras? How to explain this to the dentist, god -_

 

_“Tony, the window! If he gets out, we’ll never catch him!” Steve shouted, as Tony dived to shut the window._

 

The Avengers in top form, evidently. Tony blamed it on them being out of practise, and not on how skilled Peter apparently was. The kid had either been holding back, or had been unconsciously doing so, and the dentist’s drugs had really loosened him up. They would have words about that, eventually.

 

For now, Tony was content to listen to the radio as he drove them back towards the tower, crawling through traffic. Usually it bugged him, but a good half an hour passed in companionable silence, and he found he didn’t really mind. It was like they’d experienced an event that had allowed them to skip the awkwardness of being with people you didn’t necessarily like that much. In a way, he had Peter to thank for that. Not that the little shit was going to get any thanks, not after today.

 

Tony was rather miffed about the fact that his shoes were so wet. He was fond of these shoes; Pepper bought them for him only a few days before Thanos tried to wipe them all out, and it reminded him of simpler things. Nostalgically so. He’d probably have to throw them out now, and pick something new. Actually, maybe he’d make Peter -

 

“He still has his wisdom teeth.” May stated, breaking the silence.

 

Before Tony could come up with a reply that didn’t relate to his shows, Captain Perfect in the back seat interrupted.

 

“I’m sure Dr Banner or Dr Cho could do the surgery, ma’am. Peter won’t need to be troubled by them for too long.” He flashed May a comforting smile when she turned round while he spoke.

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Hate to agree, but he’s right. Should’ve probably come straight to us. It never would have worked. Bruce could learn how to do it on youtube and we’ll have them out by this evening. We’ve been working on an anaesthetic for him for a while, so this will be the perfect opportunity to try it out. Was going to test it on One Armed Wonder in the back there, but needs must.”

 

It was the rest of the car’s members’ turn to roll their eyes.

 

“I’m more than a little nervous about pretty much everything you just said.” May replied, eyes wide. “And Peter wasn’t supposed to have his teeth out today - it was just a regular check up, but as it turns out, Peter’s wisdom teeth are infected, and he’s probably been in considerable pain for a while.”

 

Yup, that sounded like Peter.

 

“Let me guess: he suddenly reminded you that you’d both not been to the dentist in ages, and magically the dentists had the perfect slot for you two on short notice, at no extra charge?”

 

May gasped. “That little - he can hack the dentists?”

 

Tony ponders that, because actually, no, as far as he was aware, Peter wasn’t actually that good at the hacking and coding side of computers. And Friday would have alerted him if Peter had tried to use her to do it. Which left…

 

“Nope, I’m gonna go ahead and assume that his ‘guy in the chair’ had something to do with that, actually. They’re a right pair, those two.”

 

May agreed, and they lapsed into a pleasant silence once more. If Barnes and Rogers could be this quiet all the time, Tony thought, he might even be able to, gasp: spend time with them.

 

Not too much, though. Even that would grate on him.

 

But it was a start.

 

\----

 

“How, exactly, did you manage to get him to sleep?” Banner demanded, peering at the four of them over Peter’s still-sleeping form, now under a blanket in the tower’s medical bay.

 

Bucky snorted and Tony shot him a look. Even the tips of Steve’s ears were red, and May looked like she either wanted to laugh and cry.

 

“Well…” Steve trailed off. “It was Tony’s idea!”

 

“Yes, but _what_ was Tony’s idea?”

 

\----

 

_“Tony, we’ve got him! Ouch - Bucky, grab that - yeah. Tony, what’s the next part of your plan?”_

 

_Between the three of them, they’d managed to pin Peter down on the wall long enough for him to be tickled to the point of relinquishing his spidey-grip on the wall. By then, some 45 minutes had passed, and Peter had, admittedly, been slowing down._

 

_Now, Peter was pinned to the floor, Bucky on his stomach, holding his arms, whilst Steve had the legs. Tony was by the kid’s head, at first having cushioned it, should Peter have hurt himself in trying to throw the super-soldiers off, but now he was gently carding his hands through the curls._

 

_“You two just keep him down, I’ll get him to sleep.” He ordered._

 

_Bucky shot Steve a confused glance. All he got was a slight shrug in reply._

 

_“Copy that.” Steve replied._

 

\-----

 

“So you _talked_ him to sleep?” Bruce exclaimed, looking even more confused than he had when they’d all walked into the common room of the tower, Steve with Peter slung over his shoulder, snoring soundly.

 

Tony looked affronted. “No _,_ I did not _talk_ him to sleep! He was pretty high, so it didn’t take a lot to...negotiate his unconsciousness.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes but didn’t comment further, simply shaking his head. “Well, that anaesthetic we’ve been working on is ready for testing, if May’s willing to consent. I’ll just do some goo-” At May’s scowl, he swiftly corrected himself. “Research. I’ll do some research, brush up on my, uh, dentistry skills. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Real convincing, buddy.”

 

\---

 

Whilst Bruce got to work, May, Tony, Steve, and Bucky headed back to the communal area, which they were surprised to find was empty. Tony went about making smoothies whilst May sat at the breakfast bar, and the other two headed for the couches.

 

“Thank you all so much for your help today.” May said gratefully, accepting a glass from Tony. “I really don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d not come to get him. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important today.”

 

Tony cast his mind back to earlier, his slipping thoughts, and his nap, his coffee cravings, and Pepper’s desperation to help him pick himself back up. He thought about spending time with Steve and Barnes, and how his approach was already changing minutely, healing just a little.

 

“Nope, didn’t interrupt anything important at all! Gave us something to do, really. Besides, I’m sure I’ve got some good blackmail material to embarrass him with later. Sam will be thrilled.”

 

He hid behind his drink then, whilst May spoke comfortably with Steve. They were both likeable, talkative people, like Peter. It was no surprise that they all got on well. Tony didn’t want to think about what that said about himself at Barnes, who could compete for moodiness these days. Tony was good at putting on a show in front of a crowd; he wasn’t really so good at doing that in his own living room.

 

At first, it had bothered Tony a bit that Peter and Cap got on well. But then he got over himself, just enough to realise that no good person, no good _parent,_ would resent a child for forming a healthy relationship with an adult they admired. And sure, Cap had done bad things, but so had Tony. So that was that.

 

And he’d most definitely not known what to do when Peter had informed him that the Winter Soldier was funny, and had beaten Peter at Mario Kart, which was apparently ‘awesome’. Tony would never get Peter’s weird thing about admiring them all, and being unconditionally nice to everyone. It sounded exhausting. But he really admired that about the kid, and there was no way in hell he was going to make Peter feel bad for being so good, so wholesome, and so kind. If anything, he needed to learn from the kid, not rub off on him in the wrong way and damage something in the world that was truly and wholly good.

 

“Boss, Dr Banner wishes me to inform you that Peter’s surgery was successful, and that Peter is now resting in the medbay.” His AI’s voice interrupted his musings, and he realised that he wasn’t sure how long he’d been in his own head, thinking.

 

“Thanks Fri,” he replied, straightening up as he placed his glass by the sink, before turning to May. “Shall we go visit the little spiderling?” He asked, offering her a hand down from the breakfast bar stall.

 

“Tell Peter we send our best!” Steve called out, as Tony and May headed for the elevator.

 

“And also that he’s a punk.” Bucky mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

Despite himself, Tony snorted in laughter as the doors closed in front of him.

 

\----

 

“I think I need a holiday, Tony. A really long one.”

 

They’re sat in comfy chairs in the Tower’s medbay, either side of a sleeping Peter. According to Bruce, the sedative they’d devised would wear off in an hour or two. Peter’s mouth would be sore for no more than a day, thanks to his enhanced healing. Problems over.

 

Or so Tony thought.

 

When was he ever going to actually get some peace and quiet?

 

_I’d never want Peter to go anywhere, ever._

 

Now, that was true.

 

“Big mood,” he replies, scrolling through his messages. He really needed to start replying to Pepper’s texts about his company, but really, he was tired, and couldn’t he just have a break, too?

 

May smirks, raising her eyebrows playfully. “I see Peter’s rubbed off on you. Didn’t know you were down with the kids, Stark.”

 

Tony laughs a little too. “Gen Z have the right idea, with this nihilistic humour stuff, you know. Peter’s generation has the same humour as Rogers and Barnes, who spent their formative years in the depression. Says a lot.” So why could Tony relate so well, then?

 

May does look a little taken aback at that. “That’s...horrifying, actually. You know, the other day Peter dropped yoghurt on the floor in the kitchen, and he goes ‘well, guess I’ll just jump now then’, and you know what Ned replies? ‘Why waste the bleach under the sink?’. I just don’t get it.”

 

Tony snorts, because he’d heard the two say similar things. Old Tony would have used this moment to talk about to promote SI, big up his own ego, even. But Tony is old now, and tired, and yes, May’s idea of a holiday is a fantastic one.

 

“You could go on a cruise. Or, tour Europe. Pete could stay here. He spends half his time with me these days, anyways. And it’s summer. Pepper was talking about heading to Malibu soon - he could, you know, tag along.” At her expression, which he can’t actually quite determine, he adds: “If you want, you know. Just a suggestion.”

 

“Thanks, Tony.” She says, and he can see that she means it. “But I can’t just drop everything and go! We have bills, and I can’t take that time off work, let alone afford a long holiday!” She holds up a finger when he goes to interrupt. “And no, you’re not paying for it all, even though I know you could, a thousand times over, without making a dent in your bank account.”

 

He’d always admired the Parkers for their soft hearts, and hard working attitudes. Tony could do with a bit of that. A lot of it, really.

 

“May,” he says, softly, eyes able to look everywhere apart from her eyes. “These past few - well, things have been tough for a while, for you and Pete. He doesn’t talk to much as much as I wish he would, but we’re getting there, and I know that one of the things he worries about the most is you.”

 

A quick glance, because he’s finally brave enough, and he can see that he has her attention. He ignores the faint shimmer of something in her eyes.

 

“So I wouldn’t offer to pay for any of that to rub it in your face that I can, or to take pity on you, or to make you feel like a charity case. I’d offer because it would be a break for you, and fucking well-deserved one, ‘cause Peter inadvertently causes a lot of stress, but I think it might help Peter to relax too, if he knew that you finally could. Especially following this fiasco.” He gestures to the sleeping kid.

 

Yup, she definitely had tears. Would it be more rude to ignore them or recognise them? Pepper was better at this than him.

 

“Here,” he says, passing her the tissue box on the bedside table to his left.

 

It’s a while before she speaks again. Tony can’t believe he’s offered to take Peter on holiday. Honestly, if someone had told them he and May would be having a heart to heart by Peter’s bedside today, he’d have laughed in their face.

 

“Peter worries about me that much?” She asks softly, her nephew’s hand in her own.

 

Tony nods. “He knows he causes stress. He never means to, of course. Our little hero just can’t help himself.” There’s no venom in his tone. “I feel old watching him him backflip around the city, and I fly around in a metal suit all the time.”

 

“That’s parenting for you. Ages you tenfold everyday.”

 

Parenting. The big scary P word. He must have had a deer in the headlights look running parallel with his shocked silence, because May glances at him, and laughs again.

 

“Don’t kid yourself, Tony. We’re basically co-parenting at this point. Peter looks up to you, for some reason, which I used to hate. But you keep him safe, and he can talk to you about stuff that he would never go to me to, because you understand him and what he’s going through, better than I ever could. And I’ll be eternally grateful for that. Peter needs you as much as you need him, I see that now.”

 

Oh, this heart to heart was really getting candid. All in, apparently. Boy, it really had been one of those days.

 

“...I don’t know what I’d do without him.” He admits, quietly.

 

“Me either.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May goes on holiday. Peter is attacked by Steve (kind of). Tony is doing better.

Peter couldn’t keep the scowl off his face. 

He personally didn’t like frowning - he would never want to make people think that he wasn’t a happy person, that he wasn’t approachable if should they need him. But… but what was happening in front of his own two eyes was just … unacceptable. 

Aunt May was flirting with … Happy.

Happy was flirting with Aunt May.

What. Was. Happening. 

He knew that Happy, at Tony’s request, had supported May during the Infinity Wars. But he thought that had meant, like, telling her when they were going to reverse the Snap and save everyone. Escort her to the grocery store when crime was high. Maybe drive her places?

But was pretty damn sure Tony hadn’t told his Forehead of Security to flirt with his Aunt. And now that was having to watch this, he cast his mind back to the past few months, thinking about the fact that Happy had started walking him to the door, chatting with his Aunt when he picked up and dropped Peter off. The man had asked Peter how his Aunt was doing on multiple occasions. May had been going for drinks with ‘a friend’. 

Peter was starting to think that friend had been Happy. 

They clearly weren’t that serious, since May hadn’t told Peter about any of it - but...but this was uncharted territory...she hadn’t dated since Ben had died. This was new...

How had Peter missed this?

Happy had even brought a different car to drive them to the airport, meaning May’s suitcase was next to Peter on the backseat, his own in the boot, and Oh, I should have brought a bigger car! Do you want to sit up front? Bleh. Just so they could flirt. 

Ew. 

Happy and Peter bid May a farewell at the airport, his Aunt shedding a few tears when she hugged Peter, telling him to be safe, and listen to Tony and Pepper and Happy, and any other responsible adult in the Tower. He felt like that had bit had layers to it, and on the drive home he thought about who didn’t count as ‘responsible’ in the Tower. 

Soon, he was sat on the couch on Tony’s private floor, Brooklyn 99 playing on the TV. He hadn’t been in the mood to see who was on the communal Avengers floor - not that he’d tell anyone, but he was already missing his Aunt, and didn’t quite feel like socialising. School had finished (finally!) the day before, and he was relieved. More than relieved.

Because Summer meant long, warm, sunny days, free to go patrolling, hang out in Tony’s lab, play legos with Ned. Go on day trips to the beaches near to New York. And this summer? Tony and Pepper planned to spend three weeks in Malibu, and Peter had been invited! They both would be doing some work whilst there, Tony had said, but Peter would have the run of the house, the pool, and was free to explore the city and beaches, provided he take Happy with him, for safety (Peter had objected, but Tony said it was that or no Malibu, so Peter had caved). 

A three-week holiday! He’d never been on a holiday longer than 3 days. He’d never been to the West coast! And to malibu, to stay in Tony Stark’s beach house?

What even was his life? 

“Hey, kiddo. How’s it going? Did your Aunt get to the airport okay?” He was disturbed from his musings, as Tony plopped down on the couch next to him, handing him a can of coke zero, as he sipped his own. Peter knew about Pepper’s coffee restrictions, in an effort to get Tony to sleep a little more, and had been (willingly) recruited to help her out. Evidently, Tony was doing his best to find other ways to get some caffeine, but Peter would let this one pass. 

“Yeah, we dropped her off a little while ago. She’s really excited about her cruise, I don’t know how I can ever thank y-”

“Ah-ah-ah.” Tony interrupted, putting up a hand and easily silencing Peter. “She deserves it, you deserve it. And I get a free lab assistant for a month- what more could a man ask for?” 

Peter smiled as Tony lovingly ruffled his hair, and he had another moment of ‘omg how is this my life’, before his earlier observations came back to mind. 

“I saw the worst thing in the world on the way there, Mr Stark.” 

“Oh?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised as he surveyed Peter’s serious face. 

“Happy was - god. Happy was flirting with May. Flirting! Right in front of my eyes. I don’t think I’m ever going to be the same!” He exclaimed. 

Tony laughed out loud, and Peter realised that he hadn’t seen him do so in a while. It warmed his heart a little. 

“You finally caught on, huh.”

“You knew?” He demanded, betrayed. Did everyone know but him? 

Mr Stark chuckled again, leaning forward so he could look at Peter fully, aware that this conversation was taking a more serious turn. “Yeah, Pete. Happy mentioned that he was seeing your Aunt. They said they were going to tell you when they were ready.” But Peter had asked him, and Tony wasn’t going to lie to the kid. Secrets, as he’d found out repeatedly over the years, did more damage than good. He’d learnt that the hard way, but it was a lesson he most certainly had learnt, now. 

Peter blinked back a few tears as he stared at his shoes, processing, thinking. His jaw, he was sure, must’ve been on the floor. 

“Pete? You okay?”

“I, uh- yeah. I just- why didn’t she tell me, if things were getting that serious? That’s - that’s big, Mr Stark. Why didn’t she tell me?” 

Tony had asked Happy, briefly, a few weeks back, when they were going to tell the kid. Happy had told him that they were taking things slow, and that May wasn’t sure how Peter was going to react, and she didn’t want to do anything that would make him upset or slow his slow recovery following the infinity wars. Tony himself hadn’t had an opinion on this at the time, but now he was starting to question the decision, because Peter was clearly upset now. 

“Maybe she wasn’t ready to tell you yet, kiddo. I think she was … worried, that you’d be upset by it.” 

“Why would she -” At Tony’s raised eyebrow, Peter deflated. Because that was exactly how he was reacting now. He’d told Tony that he’d seen the worst thing in the world. 

“Oh.”

Tony let him stew in silence, collect his thoughts, before the conversation pressed on. “What do you think about it?” 

Tony hoped that he wasn’t overstepping, by having this talk with Peter now. But May was going to be away for a month, and he wouldn’t let Peter worry about it for that entire time. Tony was looking after Peter, and that covered every little thing, good or bad, that the kid needed. He himself hadn’t had an emotionally available father, and it took him over 40 years to get past that. Peter deserved the world, so, at the very least, he deserved the truth, too. And a space where he could share his thoughts and feelings. 

God, Tony had gone soft. But in the best way; he wouldn’t change a thing. Like May had said, they were basically co-parenting at this point. 

Finally, Peter broke the silence. “I want May to be happy, Mr Stark. I don’t want her to not live her life because of me. And if being happy means being with … Harold, then I guess that’s not so bad.” 

Tony rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “There’s never been any doubt in May’s mind about you wanting what’s best for her. Parenting is hard, buddy; May and I are always going to worry about you. And if you don’t mind me saying, I think Happy isn’t too bad. I mean, I don’t like many people, but I trust my Forehead of Security with my life. And I’d trust him with your Aunt’s, too. And Happy wouldn’t say it, but I’m pretty sure he’s been worried that you’ll beat him up when you found out about them.”

Peter sniggered. “I could beat him up so easily.” A dreamy expression caught on his face, one that Tony was quick to stop. 

“But you won’t.”

His face cleared and he sipped his coke. “Oh, nah, I guess not. If you trust Happy, then I trust him too.” 

“Good. Want to hit the lab? I’ve thought of a new upgrade for my suit.” 

“Yeah!”

\--- 

“Oh, hi, Peter. How are your teeth doing?” 

Peter blushed as he walked further into the kitchen, where Steve was reading the paper.. “They’re fine, thanks, Mr Rogers. Dr Banner did a good job. Youtube rocks.” 

“It sure does, son. And please, call me Steve. Or Cap. Or … you know, something like that. Less formal, ya know? You basically live at this Tower, and so do I.”

“Ok, Mr something like that, no problem.” He could barely keep the smirk off his face, and Steve swiped his head playfully. 

“I hope you’re not beating up the newest recruit, Steve. We definitely couldn’t take the PR hit.” 

Pepper’s voice came as a surprise to both the superheroes, who spun round to face her as she stepped out of the elevator. Her smile gave away what had been hidden behind the remark - an eloquent playfulness that made her a pro in every path of life, from dealing with the Avengers to making multi-billion dollar deals worldwide. 

Peter admired the heck out of her. 

“Oh, I wasn’t beating him -” Steve stammered, the tips of his ears going red. Peter snorted - like Pepper would think that Captain America would have the audacity to beat up Peter whilst Tony was in the Tower. 

“I know, Steve. Don’t you worry. If you did, I think Friday has a protocol to alert Tony or Rhodey. I believe it comes under the ‘Baby Monitor’ protocol.” 

“Oh man,” Peter muttered. He was going to have words with Tony. He could lift a bus! He didn’t need monitoring like that. 

“That’s…” Steve trailed off. “Excessive?” 

Pepper shrugged, pulling a mug from the cupboard and boiling the kettle. “Tony’s thinks otherwise. Peter is prone to all kinds of trouble.” 

“Hey!” 

“She’s right, kiddo. You’re an accident waiting to happen. And yes, Rogers, I am watching you. So watch it.” Peter’s jaw hit the floor, Steve was just looking around like Tony was going to pop out from behind the counter, and all Pepper could do was roll her eyes. 

“Tony, honey, I thought you were reading through that paperwork that I told you was urgent. Like, $400 million dollars kind of urgent.” Steve let out a low whistle.

“Yeah, Pep, don’t you worry, I was just - Friday alerted me that - “

“Mr Stark,” Peter interrupted. “I really don’t need -”

“Zip it, Underoos. You do.”

“But -” 

“No ‘buts’; we’ve already -” 

“Boys!” Pepper exclaimed, cutting the pair off. “Tony, do your work. I want that paperwork read and signed in the hour, otherwise Peter and I are going to Malibu without you. And Peter, darling, I know you’ve got lots of superhuman qualities, but you’re also a walking human disaster. Are we all clear?”

Tony and Peter’s ‘yes ma’am’’ were perfectly in sync. 

“Good. Now, Peter, I’m going to be in my office if you need anything. Steve, Natasha said she wanted to talk to you about giving Peter some sparring sessions. And Tony, if that paperwork is not done in half-an-hour, there really will be consequences.” 

“Got it.” Tony said, as Friday announced that the line had been disconnected. Peter smiled at her as she left, leaving him with Steve once again. 

“Tony cares a lot about you, huh.” Steve observed, as Peter went out pouring himself the orange juice he’d originally come into the kitchen for. 

“Was the Dentist incident not enough evidence of that?” Peter asked casually, pouring himself a glass. “But he’s coming round to the idea of forgiving you, and Bucky. He wouldn’t have got in a car with the two of you if he wasn’t prepared to forgive you. And he definitely wouldn’t have let you two anywhere near me and May. You and Bucky did a lot of damage, Mr Rogers. But Tony’s come a hell of a long way. I don’t know anyone braver.”

He left the kitchen, then, as quickly as he could without it looking like it was normal. He hoped he’d given Steve plenty of food for thought. Peter didn’t get the impression that Steve figured out anything less than obvious, and Tony was one hell of an enigma. 

\--- 

Tony added his final signature to the paperwork, and leant back in his chair, massaging his temples. God, he needed some sleep. Pepper had reminded him that if he slept better, not only would he be in a better mood, but that he’d have more energy to do things with Peter whilst they were on holiday. And boy, was that a motivation. He wanted the kid to have the best holiday of his life. 

Speaking of Peter … 

“Friday, how’s everyone doing?” 

“Miss Potts is working in her office. Mr Parker is reading in his bedroom. Ms Romanoff just threw Mr Rogers over her shoulder, Mr Barton is -” 

“Ok, thanks, Friday. I get it.”   
He’d been genuinely fearful earlier when Friday had alerted him to the fact that Steve and Peter were alone together. Tony had pulled the video feed up in time to see Steve swipe for Peter’s head, which had sent his own heart rate rocketing, ready to storm down there and unleash hell. And then Friday had informed him that Peter’s heart rate was steady, and the pair were both smiling, and Tony realised that he’d most certainly overreacted. 

Peter was lovable and friendly. He was a child. And Steve wasn’t the enemy. Well, not anymore. Despite his own, personal fears (read: PTSD), Tony knew that the team weren’t really a threat to Peter. They wouldn’t hurt him, at all, let alone in Tony’s own Tower. What’s more, Peter could most definitely look after himself. He was probably stronger than even Steve, though Tony wasn’t going to tell the team that - it was nice to keep a few cards up his sleeve. 

So, yeah, he overreacted, and Peter could look after himself. Tony knew that. And slowly the uneasiness dissipated, and maybe, just maybe, he was starting to be a bit more okay, again. He could take a breath, and know his loved ones were safe. He was starting to sleep better. And he had the kid to thank for that, though the oblivious little tyke didn’t even know the half of it - the kid made Tony want to be better. A better friend, teammate, fiance, mentor, even... 

And he was getting there, he really was. He was Tony Stark. Iron Man. He could do anything.


End file.
